


Batman and Robin.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: Captain kirk and Mr. Spock are dressed as Batman (Spock) and Robin (Jim) for a fun-filled night in the Captain’s cabin.A mission un-like any other…





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Kirk/Spock similar version of a Batman/Robin work.

“Holy instrument Spock, your playing my tune.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy sunrise Spock, seems I’m an early riser.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy tight-rope Spock, that’s stretched to the outer limits.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy hand glider Spock, I’m flying high.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy kite-tail Spock, don’t let go.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy shooting star Spock, arrggghhh”…….  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy hot-springs Spock, sure is a gusher.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy empty vessel, I need hosing down now.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy asteroid Spock, that things massive.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy intruder Spock, your breaking and entering.”  
“Shh Jim, relax”.

“Holy docking bay Spock, that slipped in nicely.”  
Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy warp drive Spock, your goin full throttle.”  
“Shh Jim, relax.”

“Holy rough ride Spock, activate your ejector seat.”  
“Shh Jim, relax…arrggghh”…

“Holy landing party Spock, we’ve done it.”

“Jim, what a fascinating experience costumes can create.”

“Your not wrong Spock, you sure did right by me!”

“Shh Jim, let us relax, while we wait for what comes up next.”

The end.


End file.
